


His Chance to Shine

by KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)



Series: Monsta X ABO [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/KouRei
Summary: Changkyun gets picked up by Hyunwoo's pack and is given a chance to heal and start anew. He is given a chance to protect Kihyun and Minhyuk while the rest go out to hunt.





	His Chance to Shine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seoulfulnights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulfulnights/gifts).



> This oneshot is for Seoulfulnights, who just got a new pair of lungs!

It hadn't been his gorgeous scent, the one that resembled a fresh field of flowers similar to the flowers he used to roam in as a child. It wasn't his beautiful wolf form, a brunette wolf with smattering white spots. Changkyun fell in love with Kihyun's smile, the one he gave others when he fully trusted them. Unfortunately being the last one to join the pack, Changkyun had a lot of trust to earn. Honestly it was a godsend that Hyunwoo found him stranded on the side of the road, bullet wound in his side. 

His other pack had left him without a look back and it made him bitter. He had risked his skin to run off the hunter and it hurt to come back to find his home empty, not even a note of where they had gone. He knew that many didn't like him, jealous of his skills at hunting but being abandoned was a new high, even for them.

So it was amazing for Hyunwoo to find him as he had given up on living, and bring him to his home to heal and eventually give him a chance at a good pack, an honest pack. It had been hard to share his past, not really liking the pity on their faces but he wasn't ashamed when he hadn't done anything wrong. There were a totally of six in the pack; two alphas (Hyunwoo and Hoseok), two betas (Minhyuk and Jooheon), and lastly two omegas (Kihyun and Hyungwon). Changkyun had always gotten weird looks when he identified as an alpha when alphas most of the time looked hella buff and full of muscle and he basically had none. But none of that had happened and he hid a relieved smile. 

So they bandaged him up and offered him a home. He got to learn the dynamics of the pack as Hyunwoo was courting Minhyuk and Hyungwon was secretly hoping Hoseok would do the same. Which was similar to his current predicament, which was suddenly falling in love with Kihyun, the one who took care of everything domestic. Kihyun was everything Changkyun wasn't; feisty, energetic, and smart. Which meant that Changkyun wasn't anywhere near Kihyun's level and he didn't have any chance. 

–

Changkyun looked up as Hyungwon sat down next to him, offering him an apple. “How are you doing? Are you up for the hunt tonight?” Changkyun took the apple, shrugging his shoulders as he took a bite. “Maybe, my side's a bit sore but I know we'll need the meat and skins for winter. Who's staying behind?”

“Minhyuk and Kihyun but I know we need an alpha to stay behind and guard them. So if you're going, it'll probably be Hoseok who stays behind.” Changkyun thought about how excited Hoseok had been for the hunt and he shook his head, “Nah he's ready for it. I'll stay behind but tell Hyunwoo I've been picking up the scent of deer somewhere north.”

Hyungwon leaned in, his mouth pursed as he debated to tell Changkyun something. “We've been talking with the pack a couple miles away. They've spotted hunters in the area because of the deer so I want you to be careful if they come near the house. Minhyuk's been sick so he's staying in wolf form and Kihyun's close to his heat.” Hyungwon winked, “so maybe if you gather the courage, you could join him.” 

“Shut up hyung. The moment I ask him out, you'll suck Hoseok's dick.” Hyungwon smirked, “Deal. Now excuse me as I need to talk to Hyunwoo about tracking. Stay safe.” 

Changkyun finished his apple as Hyungwon ruffled his hair, yawning. He really wanted to take a nap but he needed to be vigilant once the pack left to go hunt. So instead he went into an empty room and started working out, beginning with push ups. The burn he got from moving his limbs was invigorating and once he got bored with push ups, he moved onto to sit ups. He wasn't a heavy sweater usually but his face was dripping by the time he hit sixty sit ups. 

“Changkyun.” Changkyun looked up, taking a deep breath as Kihyun peeked in the doorway. “Yeah?” Kihyun raised an eyebrow as Changkyun stretched his limbs out, sighing as they cracked. But he said nothing until Changkyun pulled up his shirt to wipe his face out, “Hyunwoo was looking for you.” Changkyun nodded and got up, making a face at how moist he was. Kihyun left, but not without taking a glance back at Changkyun. 

He found Hyunwoo looking at a map, marking an area with a big red marker. “Hey hyung, what's up?” 

Hyunwoo smiled and waved Changkyun closer, showing him the map. “Hyungwon told me you smelt deer up north and I was wondering if you could mark it for me.” 

Changkyun took the marker and thought back to the small stroll he took the other day. He circled the grove of trees to the north of the cabin and tapped his chin, thinking hard and then circled the large pond northeast. “I think the strongest scent was at the grove but I did get a whiff at the pond.”

Hyunwoo hummed, taking the marker back. “Alright thanks. Now I know Hyungwon mentioned hunters to you and we've determined that if they show up, they'll be at the pond tonight. So be on your guard ok? We'll try to bring home a big catch, enough to last us until the coast is clear next week. Are you good to fight if something happens?” Changkyun hummed, staring at his hands. Now Changkyun didn't like to fight, it was a part of him that he worried would take over. But he was good at it, in and out of wolf form. And he would do anything for his new family. 

“Ready to tear out necks.” Changkyun nodded to Hyunwoo, who nodded back and rolled up his map. “Alright well it's getting dark soon so we need to get going. Take a shower and dress comfortably, we'll be back in a couple of hours.”

Changkyun waited until Hyunwoo left before he sighed, his shoulders sagging as the total weight of the situation piled onto him. This was his big moment to show what he could do and even though his stomach was rumbling and making his nauseous, he knew things were going to go well. 

–

And of course his stomach would know more than him as he heard a voice outside the cabin. Changkyun pulled back the curtains, seeing a hunter putting bullets in his gun. Alone he could take him but humans worked in small groups most of the time. So he waited to hear if there were any other humans around and fortunately he only heard the one. He worked fast, silently running up the stairs and peeking his head into the room Kihyun and Minhyuk were in. He knew they heard the noise so he looked at them seriously, “Stay here no matter what. I'm going out to hunt.” 

Kihyun nodded and so Changkyun went back downstairs, where he shoved off his socks and jumped out the front door, changing in an instant. The hunter had no idea he was coming as Changkyun took him down, landing on his back. His paws made sure the hunter was pinned as Changkyun dug his teeth right into his neck. Changkyun was so thankful that it was over in an instant, putting the body to the side so they could bury it later. 

Making it back to the cabin, Changkyun changed back as he saw Kihyun at the door. “I told you to stay inside. What if there had been more than one?” Kihyun put his hands on his hips, his eyebrow quirked. “I can handle myself thank you very much.” He spotted the blood on Changkyun's hands and cheeks and his face soften, “But thank you for taking care of us. Is he...?”

“Taken care of. No need to do anything until they come back. Now let's go inside and wait for them.” Changkyun let Kihyun go in first, going to the kitchen so he could wash his hands. He could feel Kihyun's eyes on him but he ignored them as he grabbed a bottle of water. “Did you feel something when you killed him?” Changkyun didn't face Kihyun as he shrugged, “It had to be done. I had to protect you and Minhyuk hyung.”

“Had to?”

Changkyun gave him a wane smile. “Had to, want to, need to. And even though I've barely been here two months, your pack is my family.” He thought about confessing to Kihyun, just gathering up the courage. But it just wasn't the time, not yet. So instead he hinted, hoping Kihyun would pick it up. “I will protect you with everything I have.” Changkyun smiled as Kihyun blushed, liking the reaction he gave. So he left it at that. “Let's go see if Minhyuk hyung is ok and give him some food. I'm sure he's hungry.” Kihyun sighed, nodding and walking over to the fridge to pull out some fruit. They waited the rest of the night listening to Minhyuk bark at Kihyun as he teased Minhyuk with the fruit.


End file.
